It's just a slight misunderstanding
by YuuMustang
Summary: Story for the Yullen week: Misunderstand... lol i don't even sure whether the event is still on or not ; Summary: apparently Allen misunderstood Kanda's true intention...


Hi everybody. I just feel like writing something today, and the Yullen theme 'misunderstanding' inspired me. So here you are, a one shot ^^ just treat it as snack while waiting for my other story to be updated xD

Oh yeah and there's something I need to tell you before reading this story. I tried to imitate something like a real letter, you will find out sooner or later after reading the story. But there was something about the formatting. Yeah, i think fanfiction's word processor is a bit limited when it comes to formats. So in explain, if you see the '[ ]' sign, treat it as a strikethrough, just like somebody writes something and then cancel it by crossing a line over the words. I hope you understand my explaination. Well, you'll find out soon what i kept rambling about ^^;

Now, enjoy the story xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-It's just only a small misunderstanding-

Kanda sat down to have his usual soba. Unfortunately, his peaceful and precious feeding time was ended in sorrow as a red hair rabbit came over and sat next to him.

"Get lost, rabbit. You are spoiling my appetite." The samurai spat with a glare. He could smell the beginning of another shitty day.

"Don't be so mean, Yuu. It's so crowded during lunch time and your table is the only empty one… and since we're buddies, I can just sit with you—oi, oi!! Stop swinging your sword around, man!!" Lavi was jumping around like a an ultra- hyperactive rabbit. Well, either that or he could lose his chance to leave this place intact.

"Go away, Lavi. You are not even eating, why the fck are you even in the canteen." Kanda was swinging his sword violently, and then let the sword lie on Lavi's shoulder, with its blade promised to kiss his neck goodbye for any moment. "Call me by my first name again and your only eye will go to find its missing mate instantly."

"O—Ok… Calm down, man. I'll just sit here quietly, ok." Lavi held his hands high, showing defeated. Though his face didn't say so, apparently.

Kanda returned to his meal with irritation. _I better finish my food as fast as possible. This rabbit always attracts useless annoying creatures. _Kanda thought while gulping down his food with great velocity. However his luck seemed to have already gone for vacation for a day. _Speak of the devils. Here you are, an army of those little useless annoying creatu---_

"Hi Kanda, how are you? I heard you have just come back from a mission huh? How was it?" Linali beamed. Tch, how annoying. But he didn't dare to upset this girl, for the fear of her crazy brother and his komurins party.

"I'm good. I need to be alone, though." That was the most civil thing he could ever produce for now. The irritated Japanese exorcist turned to resume munching his soba again.

They were chatting hysterically. _Man, that stupid rabbit, the moyashi and that China girl can even operate a trade fair with that kind of speaker-like mouth._

"Hey I have to go and make coffee for nii- chan. See you all later." Linali waived and exited the canteen.

_Great. One bird dropped._

"Hey how are you, Allen. Still thinking about that incident?"

"Ugh… not sure… I still feel guilty that I couldn't save her back then…"

"It's not your fault, Allen. You were badly injured yet you were still there for her still the end. You saw her smile when see departed, didn't you?"

Ah, now he remembered. It was the incident from the last mission Kanda did with Lavi and Allen. There was a girl who was shot by the akumas and Allen came a little bit too late to save her. Tch. Just how he hated people people with soft heart. What was the benefit for clinging to the past? And now these people had the guts to sit next to him, talking about these stupid things. _Forget it, I've already lost my appetite anyway. _Kanda shot up absurdly and left the eating place at once. _It's my chance. I have to act fast now. _He quickened his pace, heading toward the dormitory.

.:.

Allen walked his way back soon after Kanda left. He didn't feel like eating anyway. His mind was plugged with difference emotions. These weeks weren't great to him at all. He was feeling all guilty and gloomy about that girl's death. And there was something about Kanda. Allen seemed to have a crush on Kanda, with to Allen was like writing his own name on the death note. _I know Kanda would never like me anyway. And it's just the way he treat people, so why making such a big fuss over it? But why does he hate me so much? _Allen lifted his hand to open the door. _Huh, where is the door knob--- _His eyes widened a tad as he saw his door was slightly open. Well, actually it was only half of a door. The second half was laying on the floor bravely like a dying soldier. "What the---"

"Kanda???" Now his eyes had grown bigger, like two ripe tomato waiting to be plugged. "What are you doing here???" The question was fully formed yet his mouth seemed to lose its ability to actually close properly.

"Err… nothing… I…. went to the wrong room…" Kanda replied, averting his eyes. And then he started to spin his heels, but unfortunately one of his arms was stuck behind. The bean sprout managed to grab it before it could run away with the owner.

"You don't go to your own room by ripping the door to two, Kanda. What did you do inside my room."

"What now? I thought I forgot my key, okay. It's just a door, anyway. Just ask Komui to get you a new one. Anyway, you room stinks so you think you need to open it up once in awhile."

"You shameless jerk!!! You did this to my room and you still dare to say something like this? GET LOSS, KANDA!!!!" Too bad, the 'shameless jerk' had already gone by the time Allen finished his roar. He didn't notice that he was crying the whole time.

.:.

The door was fixed after an hour after Allen requested for the repair. He asked for an additional lock, too. Though he knew for sure it would just be sliced off easily with mugen. He didn't care. It was just for precaution. He was too fury to think irrationally anyway.

The bed bounded fiercely as Allen threw himself on it. He jerked up a second later, thinking that his brain would blow up soon if he just lay their thinking about that asshole. He needed to do something to vent his anger now. The boy turned and grabbed the pillow, then hitting it fearfully until the feather came all over the place. _Why does he have to treat me like that? What did I do that makes him hate me so much? _He thought with tears streaming down his face. Slowly he lay down trying to relax.

The white hair teen felt the back of his head was touching something, like… paper? Did he ever even leave paper under the pillow? Slowly he raised his hand and reached the paper. It was a crumpled yellowish piece of paper which was folded hurriedly. He opened it and his face started to turn pale, hands shaking. It was a letter from Kanda. I was a messy scribble whose handwriting was unknown. But who else address him as 'moyashi' beside Kanda? And why did he have to go through all the trouble breaking into his room just to hide a message under the pillow?

(**A/N**: treat the '[ ]' as a strike through. Sorry for the inconvenience. Fanfiction's document editor is not a real word processor anyway ^^;)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

| Moyashi, |

| I [wrote this] [just to want to tell you that] I [lik] [lov] [have feeli] |

| Nothing. Meet me at the training whole tonight at 9pm. Need to discuss a few things relating to the coming mission. |

| P.S. Telling this to anybody and you won't be able to see the sun rising, ever. |

|_________________________________________________________________________________________________|

Allen felt the wetness on his face again. This time I cried from from top of the world. The boy couldn't helpt but giggle now and then. _Gee, that idiot. Went through all the troubles just for this?? _Honestly he couldn't believe Kanda could do something like this. Is it even true? Or that guy just wants to toy with him? Whatever it was, he was looking forward for evening to come faster.

.:. 8: 30 pm, training hall

He hid behind one of the pillar, watching Kanda from afar. The appointment time was 9pm, but he couldn't help coming early. His heart threatened to burst if he stayed in his room anytime longer….

.:. 8: 45 pm, training hall

Kanda couldn't take it now. How could he practice normally knowing that stupid moyashi was looking at him. His heart just pounded too fast for his body to match the pace. _Didn't I write 9pm? I haven't prepared for this… yet._ Noticing himself was idling for a moment, Kanda sighed in defeat. He threw mugen one side, making his way to where the moyashi was hiding.

Sensing the potential danger was coming, Allen tried to back off, but no avail. Kanda had spotted him, and only a few stepped away. Automatically Allen shut his eyes tightly, and his hands covering his head as if it was an unconditional response.

"Oi moyashi, what are you doing?" Kanda asked exasperatedly, putting his hand on the back of the bean sprout's head, slightly stroking it.

"Err.. uhm… Kanda… you was asking me to meet you right??? I found the no--- note… about the m—mission…" Allen looked up and his shoulders shank quickly as he saw Kanda's face. What he could do was fidgeting all the time.

"Yeah… The note… err…" Kanda stammered. He was scratching his head now, which was kind of… new to Allen.

The older teen continued after a long pause, seemed that he had gain more confidence this time. "Errr… actually there is something I want to tell you… I… errr…."

Allen's heart was drumming again, he glanced up and saw Kanda was blushing slightly. The moyashi's brain was lost a few nerves as a result.

"It's just… uhm… sorry I was wrong this afternoon. I shouldn't break into your room like that…" Kanda's eyes were admiring the floor now. He tried to lower his head a little bit, so that his hair bangs could somehow hide his eyes away.

"It's okay, I was re---"

"I just want to say… err…" Kanda was sweating like crazy. His face blushed bright red like no tomorrow. _This is just so embarrassing… ugh… don't even think of chicken out of it again, Kanda._

Allen turned to embrace Kanda now. He wasn't patient enough to wait for this. For somebody like Kanda to go this far was already super ultra rarely amazing. "It's okay, Kanda. I understand what you were trying to say. I feel the same way, too." _Well I better acted fast before he bursts into tears, hehe. _Allen couldn't help but let out a wide smile, he was dreaming of something like this for so long.

"Ugh… thanks… I… uhm… next time if you have any problem, just come and talk to me… I… errr… yeah, I'll try to listen and do whatever… possible…"

"Oh so this afternoon you were jealous about Lavi huh?" Allen beamed. He was still hugging the samurai, enjoying his first time being so close to Kanda without actually having his head sliced off.

"Tch. Whatever…" Kanda rested his head on Allen shoulder, and hugging him back. _Actually I wanted to ask where did he buy his socks from. They look durable… Never mind… this is what I always want anyway… the socks can come later… uhm… I do love you, moyashi… thank for clarifying it to me…_

~Owari~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey how's the story??? lol, i think the ending is a bit stupid... but it suits the theme xD anyway, give me feedback, okay ^^ i wrote it in 3 hrs without really checking through, so forgive me if there's any mistake occur. I got this idea while lying lazily on the bed this morning, and I just felt the must to write this. Man... i slep at 3am yesterday and woke up at 7am to write this... I think i'm impressive xD no wonder it rained so heavy this morning, since normally i wake up at ard 12 anyway xD

The story is more of Allen/Kanda huh xD I just can't help it... i just love imaging a blushing Kanda waaay too much xD hopefully it still fits the theme ^^ Hope 2 see u again soon

Ja ne~


End file.
